world war turtle
by tmntgirl124
Summary: There's a riot in new York so the turtles and the girls get away from it


_A/N hi in honor of veterans day I'm writing a tmnt story hope you like it. I'm also thinking about doing a tmnt Q/A tell me what you think and some question ideas but for now hears the story_

**nobodies p.o.v**

Sarah,Katie,April Jada and Celina were walking to the sewers from the ballet carrying their dance bags,Jada thought it would be"fun" for them to do something together. I can't believe it made me wear a skirt Jada said Celina. If you haven't already noticed Celina were all wearing skirts said Sarah getting a little bit mad .ya well no one asked for your two cents said Celina her eyes turning red with anger. Sarah got mad,YOU KNOW WHAT CELINA I DON'T CARE,SOMETIMES MY OPINION IS NEEDED,I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO KEEPS YOU IN LINE AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO yelled Sarah furiously. WELL SOME TIMES I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF yelled Celina .April,Katie and jada stopped walking and watched at Sarah and Celina fight.

Back and fourth the argument on. April heard someone fighting in the background . Guys do you hear that asked April. Ya what is that asked Jada. I don't know ,let's go find out said Katie running down the ally and Jada shrugged at each other and ran after Katie. They all got to the end of the ally and saw a huge group of people surrounding TCRI in a navy holding them back. oh no it's a riot, we have to get to the sewers said April .Katie and Jada nodded and they run back to where they left Celina and Sarah.

Sarah was flying with her angle wings and Celina was shooting fire at her .GUYS WE HAVE TO GO THERE'S A RIOT AT TCRI April yelled over the wind .it looked like it would fighting ,sarah put away her angle wings and Celina's went back to Brown. Let's go said Sarah taking charge.

They got to the sewers ,tutu's soaked . GUYS- GUYS-ARE YOU HERE-GUYS yelled Sarah rushed out to comfort his girlfriend .Sarah whats wrong, Are you ok said Leo going into protective boyfriend mood .Leo there's a riot in front of TCRI I'm not sure who bad it was but the navy's there said Sarah . Raph ,Mikey and Donnie run in after Leo. What is it said raph giving Celina a hug .there's a riot at TCIR said Leo . OH NO NOT A RIOT ANY THING BUT THAT -wait whats a riot. Well you see a riot is a public disturbance during which a group of angry people become noisie and out of control ,often destroy property said Donnie. Mikey blinked confused . People are making city bad said Leo . Ooooohhhhhhh said mikey .don't worry we won't let any thing happen to you guys said Donnie no, guys you don't understand the whole nyc was the there we have to get every thing get in the shell razor and leave for a day said Katie . Guys this is serious said Leo . Mikey and Jada are very scared. it's ok guys just pack every thing you'll need said Sarah .I'll go tell splinter said Leo .

They finish packing . The noise outside was getting louder and louder. Ok so we leave for a day and come back .are we clear said Leo . Yes said every one . Ok all aboard the shell razor said Leo opening to door . They all walk in and sit down. So wear are we going asked Leo . The girls think .let's go to that abandoned hotel in Manhattan said Sarah .Manhattan? That's an hour away said Leo . Ya I know but theirs a pool and nobody ever goes their so I just thought it would be far enough away said Sarah .ok let's go said Leo

===============================one hour later===================================

They get their ,parked the shell razor ,and run in. when they got their it was 9:67 they all went to bed . The next morning they wake up and turned on the news

**The riot that went on In New York city yesterday is over .their is some damage in new York but nobody was killed **

Thank God that's over said Katie .you can say that again said girls . Guess we should head home now said Leo . Not yet said Sarah grinning . What do you mean asked Leo confused . Come with me she said .she lead him down the hallway and into the pool room . Omg it's just like I remember it said Sarah staring at the pool . Sarah ran over to the pool and dove ing the swam for an hour and ended it with a chicken fight . Then boarded the shell razor home.

=========================going home ==========================================

The drove through the town and It was a reck .broken picket signs,damaged cars and broken buildings . Wow this place is a reack said Donnie and april how are still wet from swimming .good thing we go on patrol at night so we won't see it said mikey who had Jada on his lap .ya guess you right said Leo driving. So looks like we got a long road ahead of us said Donnie .ya but we'll get through it said Sarah .together


End file.
